electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Welcome to the No-frills ElectroGirl Glossary! Let's get some terminology clear up front Android: Any of the cards you can collect, and several of the characters you may meet in the game that you can or cannot find as cards are androids. All Genocide Raids are Androids. Android Parts: As you progress through the story you will find android parts. Other architects will find different android parts than you will. You must fight them in the Coliseum to complete your set of Adroid parts. Once you have completed a particular set, all the remaining parts you have can and should be donated to your team to increase its rank. Architect: That is YOU! And any other player on ElectroGirl, as well as Walter, and several other characters encountered during the game. Architects have the knowledge, tools and ability to enhance and evolve androids. Most architects are mean and treat Androids like tools, but not you, you are unique because you treat them like people. Coliseum: '''This is a gaming arena where Architects can battle for prizes, such as Qualia or Android parts. '''Enhance: Enhancing is the process of improving an Android by installing Skill Chips, and HDD's. for a detailed description of how this works see our Enhancing Androids page. Evolve: Evolvng is the process of combining two of the same Android to produce a higher form of that Android. For a detailed description of how this works see the Evolving Androids page. Friend: What good are friends in ElectroGirl? Well, you can check on them easily, send them very short messages in exchange for paltry amounts of summon points, not attack them as a gesture of your friendship with them (and they cannot not attack you). HDD: Hard Drives, while technically in the game they are counted as Androids, they cannot be used in your deck, they are good for enhancing Androids, selling for Qualia, or donating to the Team Summon. Mechafuta: It looks like a little metal chicken, but it is used to evolve certain androids. Gina, the invitation reward android evloves with a silvery mechafuta, while Grace, the reward Android from Battlefest 2, evolves with a golden mechafuta. Qualia: This is the currency of Electro, and it is apparently what gives Androids their sentience. You can get Qualia form exploring, beating Genocide Raids, Winning in the Colliseum, and selling Androids. You spend Qualia Enhancing and Evolving Androids. Raids: also known as Genocide Raids, these are the powerful androids you must battle while exploring. If you defeat one, you will get rewards, but you do not defeat it within 2 hours, it will escape. You can ask Friends or Teammates for assistance in defeating raids. Most often asking for help is disabled during Raid and Quest Events. Skill Chip: Counted as Androids, they cannot be used in your deck, but are usefull for increasing the skill of your Androids. Using a skill chip does not guarantee that skill will increase. Some increase in Android level may also occur. Story: the main goal of ElectroGirl revolves around Neo's quest to reach the Empire. The areas you explore during that quest are the story (5th district, 4th District, etc). Team: Teams are not just there so that you have to fight in Team Wars! Being part of a team grants you several benefits, not the least of which is the ability to participate in the team summon (though it's pretty close to the bottom of the benefits in my opinion). If you are assigned work on your team, you may get bonuses to attack and/or defense, to qualia gained exploring or in battles, to enhancing Androids, and many more. For a complete explanation of the benefits and work found in teams see our Teams page. Category:EGHelp